1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a wireless communication system and in particular to a wireless broadcast communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks typically have a plurality of servicing base stations which receive and transmit signals to users' devices within the service area of the respective base stations. Communication between a user and their respective base station is maintained as a user moves about the network service area by handing off the user from one base station to another.
Many new services are being offered to customers of wireless communication carriers. One such service is providing customers with multimedia content via the wireless communication network. For example, it is desired to provide audio/video content to customers as they move about the network.
Providing multimedia content via wireless communication networks presents several challenges. For example, it is desirable for the average outgoing rate of content data to match the average incoming rate of content data. Known methods and systems have provided some improvements to match the rates but still fall short.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems, apparatus, and techniques for receiving broadcasting content, to ensure that data is smoothly transmitted to end users and that the buffer on the network side does not become overloaded.